1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thin film transistor and a method for fabricating the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as an active element of a liquid crystal display device. The TFT generally includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode. In the TFT, a passivation layer has conventionally been deposited on exposed surfaces of the semiconductor layer, the source electrode and the drain electrode to protect the semiconductor layer that is externally exposed. However, depositing of the passivation layer may deteriorate performance of the semiconductor layer or lower the reliability of the TFT.